greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Storm
The Super Storm is a storm that affected the Seattle area. Timeline The doctors at Grey Sloan Memorial received news that a very serious storm was headed toward Seattle. They rushed to prepare the hospital to receive injured and all elective surgeries were postponed. They also printed off patient charts in case of power loss. The first patient came in before the rain started, a construction worker, Leon Kelton, who was blown off a roof by the strong winds and was impaled on iron rebar. They got him to the OR, where they tried and failed to cut through the iron rebar. Leon himself then told him what tool they'd need to cut through it and Leah went to find it. When she returned, Owen and Ben warned that they couldn't cut the bar without creating sparks, which is dangerous in a room full of oxygen. They made a plan to remove all the oxygen from the room, manually ventilate him to 100% oxygenation, then stop respirations to cut. They alternated ventilating and cutting until the bars were gone. After the bars were cut, he had an uncomplicated surgery, which he survived. After the rain started, the lights started to flicker at the hospital and Meredith went into labor. ("Readiness is All") The lights continued to flicker as patients started arriving with storm-related injuries. James Strickland, who was out cleaning his father's gutters when he fell. Despite there being no power (and therefore no light) in the OR, Cristina used her skills as a surgeon to find the problem and fix it. Frank, a maintenance worker, looked into the reason why the lights were still flickering. As many NICU babies as possible were evacuated to other hospitals more inland, but evacuation efforts were stopped when the last ambulance wasn't able to make it out of the parking lot. After the power went out, the backup batteries started to die, forcing them to ventilate babies manually. When they ran out of doctors, they taught the parents to do it. Meredith's labor continued to progress, but delivery was complicated when the baby presented face first, a dangerous complication. The OB, Connie, wanted to do a c-section, but then the lights went out and stayed out. With only flashlights to illuminate the area, Connie did a c-section. After birth, the baby's oxygen was low, so he was taken to the NICU. When she was paged away for another patient, Connie left Shane to close Meredith's incision. When there was blood in her IV after Shane closed, she realized she was bleeding internally from an earlier fall down the stairs. She told him to open her back up and find the bleed. He found a splenic bleed and Meredith talked him through how to repair it. She also told him she'd lose consciousness soon and to let her go if she arrested for more than nine minutes. Bailey eventually stepped in and removed Meredith's spleen to stop the bleeding. After her surgery, Meredith was stable and able to meet her son, Bailey. Outside the hospital, a bus carrying people from a church crashed and caught fire. The doctors rushed outside to get the passengers into the hospital before a gas leak could cause an explosion. They were able to get all the passengers out, despite a close call with Jackson and a little girl, Evelyn. Investigating why the power was still not on, Richard went to the basement, where he found Frank had had a heart attack. He resuscitated Frank and sent him upstairs for a workup. Then he began to work on restoring the power himself. He flipped the switch, restoring power, but was electrocuted in the process. ("Perfect Storm") After the storm ended, the excess water caused a mudslide. Multiple first responders came in with injuries. Lydia Ashford, a woman living on the side of a mountain triaged multiple patients in the field before being brought to the hospital, helping the doctors track the patients' declines. Heather Brooks was sent downstairs to find Richard and while she was there, she stepped into an electrified puddle and hit her head. They were both found and brought upstairs. Richard had tissue damage from the electric shock and Cristina and Bailey disagreed on whether or not he should have surgery. Meredith was his medical proxy, and she decided to let the medicine choose and Richard was taken into surgery. Heather was treated in another OR for her head trauma. She had severe bleeding and he had to remove her temporal lobe. ("Seal Our Fate") Richard's surgery was interrupted by Catherine Avery, who insisted that they close him. She tried to get him moved to another hospital, but Meredith refused and sent him back into surgery, where they found necrotic tissue under his pancreas and removed it. After surgery, he woke up. Heather's brain started to swell in her surgery and she was pronounced dead in the OR. The first responders continued to work to pull people out of the pile, eventually aided by some of GSM's interns. ("I Want You With Me") Characters present *Leon Kelton *Frank *Matthew Taylor *Barbara Yu *Tim *Crystal *Mr. Strickland *Jess *Chuck *Allie *Evelyn Yu *Paramedic Nicole Cummins *Lydia Ashford *Sasha *Brian *Lenny Shulte *Tilden *Oscar Hallis *Paramedic Grace *Nate *Nurse Kathleen Doctors *Meredith Grey *Cristina Yang *Alex Karev *Miranda Bailey *Richard Webber *Callie Torres *Owen Hunt *Arizona Robbins *April Kepner *Jackson Avery *Derek Shepherd *Lauren Boswell *Ben Warren *Connie Ryan *Jo Wilson *Shane Ross *Heather Brooks *Stephanie Edwards *Leah Murphy *Dr. Knox Gallery 923Promo4.jpg 923Promo6.jpg 923Promo15.jpg 9x24-1.jpg 9x24-2.jpg 9x24-4.jpg 9x24-5.jpg 9x24-9.jpg 9x24-10.jpg 9x24-14.jpg 9x24-15.jpg 9x24-16.jpg 9x24-17.jpg 9x24-18.jpg 9x24-19.jpg 9x24-20.jpg 9x24-21.jpg 9x24-22.jpg 9x24-23.jpg 10x01-4.jpg 10x01-6.jpg 10x01-21.jpg 10x01-23.jpg 10x01-24.jpg Category:Events